Saving You
by Lisbon94
Summary: Brennan steps in front of a bullet meant for Booth giving her a NON fatal wound. BB Comfort. Hope you like!


Random One-shot I came up with when I was at college...SUPPOSED to be studying. Mehh...I prefer this anyways. Oh and this is set before the season 6 finale, they are not together…yet and she isn't pregnant.

-BB-

"Booth, Bren is going to be Okay. Stop pacing, it's irritating.'

"Angela I..." He sunk down into the chair with Angela's hand on his shoulder. 'I shouldn't have let this happen.'

"Stop right there big guy. None of this was your fault. What happened out there today was her decision, and frankly I'm glad she did what she did.'

He shot up from his chair. "How can you say that Angela? She was shot!"

"It wasn't serious. Yes Booth, it was painful but it wasn't life threatening and frankly we prefer it when you're alive and kicking Booth. That's why she did it!"

"I know Ange, God I know but I'm just so pissed at her for risking her life. I'm getting sick of this hospital; we are here far too often. "

"I know this is painful for you Booth, I know you hate to see her in pain...I can see that.' She pushed him back into his chair gently and stared at him for a while before whispering "You love her"

"She's my partner Angela."

"And she loves you too. I can see it."

"We're partners

"Don't deny it Booth."

He ignored her "I just…god I was so worried about her."

"Booth, if she hadn't have done it, we wouldn't be in the waiting room. We would be in the Morgue."

"I'm stronger, physically."

"This is my logic. You, are taller than Bren, the bullet would have hit you lower rather than on the shoulder. You may be stronger but this time you might not have been as lucky as before. You might have been killed."

She lowered her voice slightly.

"I think that would kill her. She cares about you too much to admit, she isn't as strong as she wants people to think."

"I know that Ange, I've seen it..."

"You haven't really seen it though. You have never seen her as vulnerable as I have, them 2 weeks when you 'died', she was an absolute wreck. She barely ate, barely slept, she wouldn't leave limbo, and she cried…she just kept crying."

"She didn't seem upset at my funeral Angela!"

"I practically had to drag her there Booth! Look I'll let her explain, in her own time. But believe me Booth, she's fragile. Under that Icy exterior is the scared teenager who was abandoned, and god knows what else. So please, don't make this hard for her, I know she's scared how you're going to react to this"

She looked over his shoulder and back to him. "Here she is, take her home with you Okay? Stay with her and be a good boy Booth." With one last pat to his shoulder she was off.

He looked behind to see her hugging Brennan before leaving.

Brennan stared into his eyes as she walked toward him slowly. He looked distressed, but not angry, more...sad. And his eyes were bloodshot from crying…possibly?

She could picture him distressed in her mind. She just wanted to hold him.

Before she could act on this he was in front of her and pulling her into his embrace.

"Booth" She said on a Sigh.

"You don't have to say anything Bones. We can talk about what happened later on Okay?" He rested his head on top of hers for a while. "I just happy and relieved that you're alive"

She wrapped her arms more firmly around his waist and they stayed there for a while. Those passing by would give them weird looks or simple smiles, they would all have their own theories. But in that moment, nothing mattered.

After some time, Booth moved some hair away from her ear before whispering. "By the way, you're staying with me tonight."

And to his surprise, she simply nodded.

-BB-

As they had arrived in an ambulance they had to call a cab. On the ride, which they spent in a comfortable silence, Brennan reflected on earlier this morning. She remembered feeling weak, in and out of consciousness for most of it, she remembered Booth arguing with the EMT's.

** "I'm coming in the Damn Ambulance! She's my partner and I'm not leaving her!" **

She remembered him holding her hand, and talking to her in the ambulance, leaning in close and whispering words of comfort into her ear. She remembered hearing these soft whispers as she fell in and out of consciousness.

She remembered his face, so close to hers. The pain and the fear so visible etched into his eyes, she had never seen him so scared.

She'd saved his life. So why did she feel so bad?

-BB-

Even when they had picked up her car on the way to his place, she hadn't insisted on driving.

Upon arriving at his place, he put her things inside his bedroom and settled himself next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to cause you so much distress earlier"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life. Thanks Bones." He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well then…you're welcome. I just reacted on instinct I guess. I don't know what I would have done if you had died, I've been through it before. I know I never told you Booth but those 2 weeks you were gone were the hardest weeks of my life. I just-"

He pulled her toward him and rested his head atop of hers. "I know Bones, I know. You don't need to explain, or apologize. Let's just sit, and be thankful that we are both here."

She nodded. "Okay. Just sitting sounds…nice"

-BB-

…and scene.

Hope you liked! I wrote this AGES ago and when I found it I had to go through it and rewrite loads of it, because it was truly awful before. I hope I made it better!

I'll be truly happy if you review and let me know what you thought. EVEN if you think it was the crappiest piece of writing EVER. Thanks ;)


End file.
